


Give Me Your Warmth, I Need It

by jasminloveskadena



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 20:18:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19216789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasminloveskadena/pseuds/jasminloveskadena
Summary: my version of what happens after 3x10 from Adena's POV.. maybe I'll make some kat's pov but nahh i like adena more





	Give Me Your Warmth, I Need It

**Author's Note:**

> hope y'all enjoy :)

The temperature in the apartment dropped. So did Adena’s heart.

 

“They offered me a job as their new in-house photographer, and I said yes.” 

“Oh, wow,” Kat said, looking away from Adena’s gaze, “Mhm.. that’s great.” She smiled nervously, tears welling up her eyes. “That’s really great.”

Adena looked down into her lap, clenching her fists to soothe her trembling. She absolutely could not watch Kat cry, she just could not. Kat crying would make her cry, and Adena was still processing a million things at once to go full-on break down mode. She was getting there, though.

“Kat--”

“I, uh, am gonna get going now,” Kat murmured, wiping under eyes as she stood up from the couch.

“Kat,” Adena choked out, standing up and clasping Kat’s hand in hers, “Wait. Are we still, uh... Can we, uh, still be--”

“Adena, of course we’ll still be friends.”

Adena swallowed, her throat intensely dry. _Friends._ She didn’t think she could handle being friends with Kat. How could she only be _friends_ with someone she loved deeply? It just wasn’t possible.

“ _Friends_ ,” Adena murmured softly, focusing her gaze on anywhere but Kat.

It was quiet for a moment, the only sounds being Kat and Adena’s soft breaths intermingling in the now cold air.

The sounds of sniffling broke the silence. Adena looked back at Kat’s face. Tears were running down her eyes. Adena reached up, one hand holding Kat’s face as if it were the most precious thing in the world (for which it was) and the other softly wiping away the stray tears under her eyes.

“Adena, I’m sorry, I-”

“Kat,” Adena blurted, looking directly into Kat’s big brown eyes, “You have _nothing_ to apologize for.”

She felt Kat nod, and instinctively she pulled her in close, burying her face in Kat’s neck; breathing in her sweet scent. After a few moments, she felt Kat’s body stiffen. She pulled out of the embrace, stepped back a few steps, and  fidgeted in her usual nervous Kat-Edison-typa-way.

Kat took a deep breath, smiled for a sec, and moved towards the door. Adena followed.

“So, uh… I’ll see you on Monday, maybe?”

Adena nodded. “Yeah.”

“Bye, Adena.”

“Bye, Kat.”

Adena stood and watched as Kat quickly opened the front door and slipped out into the darkness of the night, the door closing with a quick thud.

Adena brought her cold hands to her face, still trying to process what had just happened about a moment ago. Her heart was beating faster than she ever thought possible. Her hands were beginning to feel wet. Her hands were trembling. Her face was trembling.

Kat was out of her reach yet again. And she couldn’t do anything about it.

“Shit.”

. . .

It’s been an hour since Kat left her apartment, escaping through the door and out of Adena’s life once again. Well, not _totally_ out of her life, as Adena had a new job to look forward to which entailed seeing Kat on the regular. Adena sighed, rubbing the aches from her head.

How could she look forward to seeing Kat at work constantly and not be able to interact with her the way that she wanted to? How would she be able to be _just friends_ with Kat? Will Kat move on from her? Are they finished for reals? Will Kat ever leave her mind?  It was just too much and too hard.

Adena stood up from her place on the sofa, walking to the bedroom to change out of her day clothes and slip into her night clothes: a simple t-shirt and shorts. She tied her hair up and out of her face and went to the bathroom to clean up for the night. With her makeup removed, she stood in front of the mirror, staring at the pale reflection staring back at her. It made her chest clench.

Did Kat really choose the “loving herself” route? _Really?_

Adena sighed, splashing water onto her face. She knew she was being selfish. Kat was right, it was way too fast to jump into another relationship. They had cold hard evidence of what happened when they did that. They rushed into a serious relationship before and it’d be plain dumb to do that again, even if a part of Adena’s heart wished they had did that.

“I’m so dumb,” Adena said aloud, her voice echoing through the apartment. She got too attached to her too quickly again. She couldn’t help it. Seeing Kat after 6 months of being apart did things to her. Good and bad things. Her constant desire to see Kat ignited to uncontrollable heights, whether it was while she was preparing for her gallery or lying in bed, staring up at the ceiling; Kat was always on her mind.

She turned off the faucet and walked towards the room where she kept her picture of Kat, not even bothering to dry her wet face. She picked it up, sitting down on the couch with the picture on her lap, analyzing it. Kat looked so beautiful. Her gaze staring off upwards made her look deep in thought and hopeful. Her little glasses sitting on her nose only intensified her beauty.

Groaning, Adena stood up with the picture in hand and walked towards her bed. She kneeled down to slide the picture carefully underneath.

Adena looked at the bed. Not only two hours before, she’d assumed Kat and her would be back in each other's arms, wrapped up together, cuddling in the sheets. Kat would move to be the big spoon but not _this_ time. _This_ time, Adena would scoop Kat up, height be damned, and hold her like she’s the most precious thing in the world. Because she is the most precious thing in the world.

Adena climbed onto the bed, lifting up the blanket and burying herself inside its comfort. She forcibly closed her eyes, tired of seeing the foreign setting of the apartment around her.

 

What in the hell was she going to do when she started work Monday?

**Author's Note:**

> How'd you like it? Good? Bad? Trash? comment ur reactions so i can feel important and flex to my friend that ppl actually read my shit
> 
> thankss xoxo


End file.
